Bridget O'Neil (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Paul Ryan | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 366 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Bridget O'Neil was a student attending Empire State University around the time the Fantastic Four's Human Torch was attending classes there. She first got involved in Johnny's life when she witnessed Johnny flare up at a football player who was bullying him. O'Neil scolded Johnny for using his powers, pointing out how Johnny could have horribly scarred him in the process. She then stormed off, and even though Johnny didn't know her name, was instantly smitten by the woman. Later, Johnny introduced himself to Bridget and tried to pick her up on a date, but O'Neil was not the slightest bit interested in the hero. His attempts at wooing her were then interrupted by and attack on ESU by his foes Paibok the Power Skrull, Devos the Devastator and Johnny's ex-wife Lyja Laserfist. During the fight, Paibok froze Bridget in a block of ice, Johnny acted quickly enough to thaw her out and get her to safety. However in a panic he utilized his nova flame to defeat his foes, setting part of the ESU campus ablaze and getting Johnny in trouble with the law. When Johnny went to trial for his actions, Bridgette came to tell Johnny that she was going to testify on his behalf, as she would have died had he not been there to save her life. Bridget and Johnny were unaware that they were being observed by Johnny's ex-wife who was jealous of the perceived connection Johnny and O'Neil were making. Sometime later, Johnny bumped into Bridget and they went out for coffee. At that time she told him that she was a student of archaeology who was going to join her professor on an archaeological dig on land owned by the Keewazi people. Since this was the tribe run by his old college friend Wyatt Wingfoot, Johnny asked to come along. The dig was far from normal, as Bridgett also met Wyatt's girlfriend, the She-Hulk. Later that night, O'Neil's professor Simon Janson was transformed by an ancient artifact into Raptor the Renegade and terrorized the dig. Bridget was rescued from Raptor by Laura Green, a woman on the dig that nobody knew anything about. Unknown to all, "Laura" was actually Lyja in disguise, trying to keep tabs on her ex-husband. After Johnny and his friends defeated Raptor, Bridget admitted that Johnny was pretty brave and the pair shared a hug. Deciding to learn more about Laura Green, Bridget had a private conversation where she tried to get to know more about the girl. When the subject turned to Johnny Storm, she noted that Johnny had taken an interest in Laura. Bridget made a point to tell Laura that she and Johnny were not dating. Bridget was last heard to still be at the dig, but her subsequent activities and current whereabouts are unknown at this time. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/oneilbri.htm }}